


Why Do Angels Love the Rain?

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: It does not rain in HeavenInspired bythis.





	Why Do Angels Love the Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping up with the fantasy/mythology Yuta AU's agenda as we're facing a yutae drought :(

Yuta doesn’t know why he likes the rain so much. Maybe it’s the quite sound the tiny drops emit when they crash against the ground, or the white noise heavy storms provide for his mindless meditations. The loud thunders making his skin tingle with renewed life.

Doyoung looks at him as if he had just blasphemed as giggles erupt from his chest. His permanent frown going deeper into his expression. “I can’t even hear myself think”, the archangel says, and Yuta bites his tongue before the sarcastic remark can leave his mouth.

For now, he can ignore his brother, sink further into the fluffy cloud and listen attentively to the storm making the world go numb. It allows him to breath.

He opens his mouth once it has downed into a light rain, lets the drops grace his tongue with their sweet taste, like the mist from downfalls or the morning dew.

The sound from Doyoung’s wings batting finally make him open his eyes, the other flying above him and covering the rainbow from sight with his golden feathers. Yuta clicks his tongue.

“Let me know when you stop being weird”, his brother says before flying high into the sky as Yuta watches him. He can now see the rainbow and it pulls a smile into his face. It tempts him to go and get a taste of it, but he knows there’s none to it. Instead, he turns around. Rests his chin on his folded arms and watches life come alive underneath him.

A picture of thousand of colors and patterns printed into umbrellas and raincoats. People running, people falling, screeching and cursing. It saddens him. It shouldn’t.

He understands, their skins aren’t as thick as his and the wind can be merciless, but Yuta wishes he could shield them all from harm while showing them how beautiful the melody of thousands of molecules is. So, he watches, and waits. For a soul that can listen.

It comes in the form of a purple haired boy, staring into the sky and getting himself soaked in the middle of the rush. Yuta knows him, of course he does. He had been watching him for a while now, expecting him on days like these. Going as far as to fly above him as he walks under the rain without a care.

Yuta wants to understand what’s so different about him, why his eyes shine as a tiny rain drop crashes against his skin and the muffled light of the sun hiding behind clouds hurts his eyes, as the other looks up with a smile. Sometimes, the angel thinks the man can see him watching him from above the clouds, so he always smiles down at him. Just in case.

This day is no different, Taeyong -as he learned his name is- looks directly at the rainbow and the sunshine resurfacing from the pearly sky, as if human laws didn’t apply to him. He doesn’t hiss as the sun burns his sight or shivers as his wet clothes stick to his skin. There’s no umbrella in his bag and his steps are slow, calculated to drag the time before he reaches the warmth of his house.

Yuta too, drags the time. Ignoring his duties as a guardian to spend his time scrutinizing the other’s features along the tiny rivers rain drops trace along their way. How he wishes he could call himself his guardian angel, but he isn’t. And there’s only so much time he can waste fantasizing with black eyes as the deepest abysms he has seen and the echo of a storm falling into it.

He can only wait for the next rainy day, and answer Doyoung's question always the same way. “_Because it does not rain in Heaven_”.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write again another yutae with some real action, stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
